villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benjamin Franklin (Teen Titans Go!)
Benjamin Franklin is one of the founding fathers of the United States of America and the inventor of electricity. A fictionalized version of him appeared as a villain in the Teen Titans Go! episode "Books". Biography In "Books", Robin read a book on the autobiography of Benjamin Franklin. He enjoyed it immensely but after he was done reading it, he went on to read another book. So, he dug up Raven's old Necronomicon and read a revival spell, which brought Benjamin Franklin back from the dead as an evil villain, along with bringing to life the characters from the books of the other Titans, including The Invisible Man, Pinocchio, and a flock of Pelicans. All of these villains attacked the Teen Titans. Benjamin Franklin used his powers of generating electricity to zap Robin with lightning. Robin was able to defeat Benjamin Franklin the same way the other Titans defeated their respective book villains; by voicing a boring review of the book they had just read. This uninteresting analysis of the book bored Benjamin Franklin back to death and sent him back into the book, where he belonged. In "The Titans Show", Benjamin Franklin appeared alongside a slew of other villains as a member of the audience, watching Control Freak's reality show, wherein he spied on the Teen Titans, while they were stranded on a deserted island. When Benjamin Franklin was revealed to the other titans, he, along with every other villain went into the battlefield and fought with the Teen Titans. Due to Benjamin Franklin being accompanied by a myriad of other villains that severely outnumbered his opponents, his team reigned superior to the Titans. However, Robin called in all of the extras that he and the other Titans met during all of their Island adventures and had them join their army so that they could fight back. This helped them defeat the villains, including Benjamin Franklin. Despite Benjamin Franklin making a return appearance in this episode, none of the other book characters were seen. Appearance Benjamin Franklin is a bubbly, candy-colored cartoon depiction of his real-life self. He is an old man with a pear-shaped head and gray hair that sits on the back of his head. He wears a teal jacket, a yellow vest, a white undershirt, blue pants, white socks, black boots with yellow buckles on them, and tiny black glasses that sit on his fat, outward sticking nose. He has a kite tied around him, that he uses to fly on. The kite depicts a variation of the American flag, with red and white stripes on the bottom and a white star in a blue background on the top. The string dangling off of the kite has a black bow on it as well as a golden key tied to the end of it. Personality Benjamin Franklin's personality in the show is greatly different than his personality in real life. Instead of him being a loving founding father, who wants to invent things for the good of humanity, he is a crazy villain who gets an unmotivated thrill out of attacking the Teen Titans (mainly Robin). Benjamin Franklin enjoys electrocuting Robin, as seen in "Books" and he also enjoyed watching Robin (and to a lesser extent, the other Titans) suffer on a deserted island for five days in "The Titans Show". Powers and Abilities *'Electircity Generation' - Benjamin Franklin has the ability to generate balls of electricity with his hands and blast them at people like bolts of lightning. *'Flight' - Benjamin Franklin's kite gives him the ability to fly. Gallery Benjamin Franklin Intro.png|Benkjamin Franklin's debut. Ben Frank Electric Zapping Robin.png|Benjamin Franklin zapping Robin with lightning. Benny Frank Generated a Ball of Electricity.png|Benjamin Franklin generating a ball of electricity. The Titans Show Audience.png|Benjamin Franklin present in the audience of "The Titans Show". Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot